College Days
by edger230
Summary: Modern Day. What if Po and the Five weren't Chinese Kung Fu warriors? What if they were just regular American college students? A series of one-shots. Po X Tigress later. Rating may change.


**In this story, instead of doing Kung Fu, the warriors do other sports. You'll figure out what they are along the way.**

Tigress unloaded the last few boxes from Shifu's car and brought them into her new home. After she set the boxes down, she looked around at the beautifully furnished dorm that would soon be full of her belongings as well. Life at Stanford College was going to be a new adventure. She now lived on her own and could make her own decisions.

"Well Tigress," she heard someone say. She turned around to see Shifu standing behind her looking around her new home. "This is it. You're on the next phase of your life and you don't need me anymore." Tigress looked at her adoptive father in shock. Was he… crying?

Even though she was hardcore, Tigress could hardly hold back the tears that tried to come out of her eyes. It was like an atomic bomb had dropped and reality sank in. Shifu would no longer be there in the mornings to greet her, to help her with soccer drills (which was the whole reason she had come to Stanford due to a scholarship) or anything.

"Shifu, I'll still come and visit, no matter how far away Denver is." she said referring to the city where she came from. **(A.N. I don't live in any of the cities that the characters come from. I just picked random ones.)**

"I know you will." Shifu said. He then got a look on his face which meant he just remembered something. He pulled a cube shaped, white box out of one of the bags he had carried in. Tigress opened it to find a new soccer ball. It was sleek and hadn't been taken out of its box yet. Suddenly, she noticed that it had been signed by David Bulow, a soccer player born in the same city she was.

"I noticed your old ball was getting worn out, and David Bulow was in town, so I got it signed." Shifu said with a smile.

"Thank you." Tigress said finally letting just one tear slip out of her eye.

"It was nothing." Shifu said.

"No I mean, thank you for everything, adopting me, raising me, never giving up on me and pretty much everything you've ever done for me. I'll never give up trying and I'll do the best I can do. I'll make you proud. I promise… Dad." Tigress said with a smile.

Shifu couldn't believe it. For the first time ever, Tigress had called him her dad. She then bent down and gave him a hug which he returned. Tigress then realized that she wasn't acting like herself and stood back up regaining her hardcore self.

After saying a few more goodbyes and walking Shifu to his car, Shifu left. Tigress waved goodbye when a pickup truck with all sorts of small furniture and items in the back pulled up. A panda got out of the passenger's side and, after stretching, began unloading the furniture from the back of the truck. A goose got out of the driver's side of the car and began to help. The panda grabbed a heavy looking box out of the truck. Tigress walked over to him.

"You need some help?" she asked him. The panda stopped and looked at her, smiled and nodded. Tigress took one side of the box and helped him carry it into his dorm room. Surprisingly, it was just one floor away from hers.

When they put the box down, they both took a deep breath and the panda broke the silence. "Thanks for the help. I'm Po." he said holding out his hand which Tigress shook. "I'm Tigress." she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Tigress. Where did you move here from?"

"Denver, Colorado. I got a scholarship for soccer."

"That's pretty awesome." Po said looking impressed.

Tigress smiled. "Thanks. Where did you move from?"

"Olympia, Washington. I got a scholarship too, but mine's in football."

"Impressive as well." Tigress said. "I already moved all my boxes into my dorm. Do you need any more help?"

"Really?" Po asked. Tigress nodded. "Sure. I could really use it. Thanks." Before they could take a step outside however, the goose Tigress had seen earlier came in the room with a box. He set it down, noticed Tigress and smiled at Po.

"You already made a new friend, huh?" he said.

"Dad, this is Tigress. Tigress, this is my dad." Po said. Tigress was a little confused. Po was a panda. How could his dad be a goose? Was he adopted too?

"Nice to meet you." said the goose. "Call me Mr. Ping." He then gave Po the box he had been carrying. Po opened it to find several action figures of different football players. "I grabbed every single one." said Mr. Ping.

Po looked at Tigress out of the corner of his eye and noticed her smiling and had a look on her face that meant _really?_

"I don't know what these are!" he quickly said.

Tigress chuckled. "I'll go get another box." she said and walked out of the room. Once she was clearly gone, Po looked in the box.

"Aww man. Tim Tebow lost his arm!" he said. Mr. Ping smiled. Someone else then walked into the room, but it wasn't Tigress. It was a bird.

"Can I help you?" Po asked the bird.

"Is this your dorm too?" the bird asked.

"Yes… wait _too_?" Po asked.

"This is my dorm."

Po smiled. "Then you must be my new roommate. I'm Po." he said and held out his hand.

The bird shook Po's hand with his wing. "I'm Crane." Tigress then came in with two boxes and, after putting them down, she introduced herself to Crane. They both figured out that Crane had come from Atlanta, Georgia and had a scholarship in baseball. They all began to help Po carry in his boxes and the same with Crane's. By then, Mr. Ping had left, and it was almost time for dinner.

"We have about fifteen minutes till dinner." Tigress said checking her watch while the three of them took a break and sat on the couch.

"That's good because I'm starving." said Po. "Moving in takes a lot of energy."

"Tell me about it." said Crane.

"I have to go grab some stuff. I'll see you guys in the dining room." Tigress said and walked out the door.

When Tigress got back to her dorm, she discovered someone else setting up some of their things as well. She was a green snake. She noticed Tigress and smiled.

"I'm guessing you're my roommate. I was wondering who all this extra stuff belonged to." said the snake while slithering over. Tigress smiled. "I'm Tigress." she said.

"I'm Viper. It's almost time for dinner, we should go." said Viper.

"Good idea. I'm meeting some new friends." Tigress replied referring to Crane and Po.

On the way, Tigress learned that Viper had come for New Orleans, Louisiana and had a scholarship in volleyball. When they finally reached the dining hall, Tigress was feeling great. It was only her first day, and she had already made three new friends. After she and Viper had found Crane and Po, they all easily struck up a conversation and Tigress knew, things were going to be alright.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Monkey and Mantis will appear in the next.**


End file.
